


Darkfall

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Duskwood, M/M, Multi, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Kudos: 1





	Darkfall

I arrived in the quaint little town of Darkshire, the imposing canopy of the zone shading everything in a creepy manner as i heard around town for rumours leading me to my kind, i promptly got pointed north of the town as i wandered over a few hills in the forest, soon coming upon a still lit abandoned campfire, i cautiously approached with a tingle going down my massive worgen frame, looking around at a few bottles and chairs rounding off the campfire, my eyes drawn to a gray opening in the hill next to the camp, an old mine by the looks of it, my curious paws took me inside the murky depths of the exploited cave, a few scattered torches lighting my way as the bulging fur over my massive muscles glistened in the firelight, eventually i reached a large opening with a small pool in the middle, its water fed by a trickle of a stream seeding it from above, my golden eyes mesmerised by the water in the darkness as i turned my ears to a noise behind me, my body barely having time to react before a pair of clawed paws pushed me down, my maw letting out a surprised grunt as i saw a ring of Nightbane worgen forming around me, my mind stunned by their beautiful worgen physiques as they slowly approached from every direction, their leaking lengths shining in the torchlight as i slowly realised what i had gotten myself into.

The alpha male behind me took charge as he plunged his knotted cock deep between my shivering cheeks, my maw letting a deep groan loose in the echoing mine as i felt him sliding all the way in, bulging my abs with his girth as he roughly started fucking me, my red length having no choice but to emerge between my thighs as i scraped my claws against the moist rock, his thick member making me moan like a bitch as i saw another male stepping forward, his paw stroking his wet erection as he saw my maw opening wide from pure instinct, taking the opportunity to shove his throbbing length far into my waiting throat, my eyes rolling back in my head as my own erection dripped with dominated desire, my wet tongue sliding under his cock as i met his balls, my whole body shaking from the firm pounding of their largest and strongest behind me, his immense girth stretching my tight hole to the limit as i sucked the male filling me from the front, my thick muscled throat bulging out with every thrust of his dripping cock, my eyes barely managing to look around at the ring of worgen stroking themselves around me, making my heart skip a beat as their potent musk massaged my brain, my reason and logic fading as the feral lust took hold, my lips gushing with thick worgen cum as the male in my throat showed me just how much he liked fucking my face, their alpha steadily pumping his veiny girth into my ass while i came again and again, clenching around his relentless knot as i felt cock after cock unloading in my drooling maw, their love pooling under my wide chest as i panted and moaned, thick strings of fragrant seed leading to my used lips as i finally felt them finishing up the ritual with a massive cumshot in my rear, the alpha letting out a brutal roar as he made me his pack bitch.

Day after day passed as i stayed in their den wrestling with my fellow beasts, feeling their massive muscles bulging with barely contained power against me, finishing each day of our hard training with even harder relaxation as they habitually surrounded me with their throbbing cocks lined up for my lips, each evening punctuated by me taking my alphas load across my face as i came for him


End file.
